Modela con amor
by karina-hyuga-uchiha
Summary: el padre de Itachi y Sasuke los inscribe en un curso de modelaje, donde les pasara muchas cosas ademas del amor...es un lindo yaoi. parejas itapein, sasuneji, deisaso, hidsai.
1. El comienzo

**Modela con amor**

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

Agradezco a mi hermana, ya que me ayudo en este fanfic. **Arigato Kathia. **

Esto es un Itacchi x Pein, Sasuke X Neji, Deidara X Sasori y Hidan X Sai.

Itachi: 17 Pein: 17 Deidara: 17 Hidan: 17

Sasuke: 16 Neji: 16 Sasori: 17 Sai: 16

**Capitulo 1: Nueva noticia, curso de modelaje**

10 semanas antes.

Itachi: papa porque que vas, a poner en ese curso de MODELAJE, eso no me gusta.

Fugaku: Itachi hay aprenderás todo lo relacionado a la moda, tendencias, maquillaje, como caminar en pasarela, etiqueta social y todos los elementos para realizar un casting y presentarte ante los medios de comunicación. Además tu hermano Sasuke también irá.

Itachi: QUE Sasuke también va, halla la vida, hasta que tengo que ir a ese curso y ahora tener a Sasuke allá, NO TE PASES MAN.

Fugaku: oye respétame que soy tu padre, comportarte o en vez del modelaje te vas a uno militar.

Itachi: OK padre, lo siento.

Sasuke: hola papá, hola Itachi, por que todo ese ruido.

Fugaku: hijo lo que pasa es que te inscribí a ti y a Itachi en un curso de modelaje: Cute Models Boys

Sasuke: NO¡¡ PAPÁ, yo no voy a ningún curso, tengo que practicar con mi equipo de futbol. Y así derrotar al equipo de Itachi, y el de la otra provincia.

Itachi: hey niño Supéralo. Ya me tienes aburrido con eso de vencerme.

Fugaku: por favor, compórtense.

Sasuke: OK. Papa te tengo pregunta.

Papá: dime hijo.

Sasuke: porque tenemos que entrar a ese curso de modelaje, si hay muchos otros cursos. Por que nos inscribiste en ese curso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASH BACK

Rikuto: hola Fugaku, como estas

Fugaku: bien gracias y tu

Rikuto: ooo súper, súper bien

Fugaku: y eso

Rikuto: lo que pasa es que mi hijo Yuito esta trabajando como modelo en una marca de ropa muy importante y gana mucho dinero, y obtengo el 30% de ganancias. Y todo sor ser tan lindo.

Fugaku: y eso cuanto es en dinero.

Rikuto: pues por solo desfilar en una pasarela gana 3.000.00, cuando son fotos de de 4.000.00 a 5.000.00 y así sucesivamente.

Fugaku: o sea que tienes bastante dinero

Rikuto: si, y este año le toca hacer 28 desfiles y unas 16 sesiones de fotos para unas revistas. Y todo se lo debo al curso Cute Models Boys que le enseño todo a mi hijo.

Fugaku: con que un curso heh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fugaku: te voy a repetir lo que le dije a Itachi: hay aprenderás todo lo relacionado a la moda, tendencias, maquillaje, como caminar en pasarela, etiqueta social y todos los elementos para realizar un casting y presentarte ante los medios de comunicación. Ustedes tienen belleza, ternura y cariño heredados de sus padres. Y por eso es muy importante.

(Pensamiento de Fugaku: además con su belleza, sacare mucho dinero $$.JAJAJA)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían transcurrido las 10 semanas.

Y los dos muchachos se arreglaban para ir al ese curso que duraría 1 año.

Fugaku: bueno desde hoy, no los podré ver hasta diciembre cuídense mucho, Itachi te encargo a Sasuke

Itachi: hey papá yo no voy a ser niñero de nadie, ese se puede cuidar solo.

Sasuke: claro, como el ahora si vas a poder hacer lo que quieras ya te crees el súper todo, yo soy mucho mejor que tu y te lo demostrare derrotándote en un partido de futbol y también en esto del modelaje, vas a ver esa belleza que tienes en esa preciosa carita no te servirá de nada.

Itachi: que…

(Pensamiento de Sasuke: chuzo que me paso, soy un bruto por decir eso.)

Fugaku: bueno ya dejen de pelear que ya son lo suficientemente grande para que sigan con esto. Vengan denle un fuerte abrazo a su papá.

Sasuke e Itachi le dieron su abrazo y se fueron al su nuevo hogar.

En la escuela, Pein acababa de legar, y sus amigos se les acercaron.

Deidara e Hidan: hola Pein.

Pein: hola Deidara, hola Hidan

Deidara: oye ya escogiste al nuevo chico para nuestro club, acuérdate que por tu culpa se fue el anterior ya que lo estabas acosando demasiado.

Pein: lo que pasa es que me gustaba y yo me enamoro así.

Hidan, si como no, pedazo de albóndiga.

Pein: que te pasa, si hablamos, que yo sepa, el que antes era gordito eras tú por comer tantos dulces.

Hidan: ahhhhhhhhhh no me traumes más con tantos recuerdos horribles.

En ese preciso momento pasa Itachi cerca de ellos y Pein se le queda mirando.

Pein: creo que ya tenemos al nuevo elegido.

Hidan: a quien

Pein: al que paso por aquí ahorita.

Deidara: si es ese---señala a Itachi—yo creo que sí.

Hidan: OK, además esta bonito.

Pein: mañana que hay que hacer que el quiera entrar a nuestro club.

Deidara: OK, este curso me va a gustar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Profesor: OK este será su cuarto este año. Entren por favor, guarden sus cosas rápido que dentro de una hora comenzaran sus clases.

Sasuke e Itachi: si.

Profesor: por cierto soy Kakashi Hatake y soy su profesor de Etiqueta Social

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el auditorio donde se dictarían la mayor parte de los cursos.

Buenos días estudiantes me llamo Migth Gay y yo les enseñare como se debe caminar en pasarela. Por favor comiencen a presentarse por esta fila.

Pein Desrosiers

Itachi Uchiha

Deidara Smirnov

Sasuke Uchiha

Neji Hyuga

Sasori De la Arena

Etc

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado lo poco que escribí, me inpire en hacer este fnafic ya que mi hermana me inspiro para hacer este yaoi.


	2. Pose, Pose

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

Nota: pongo este pedacito del capitulo anterior ya que se me olvidaron dos nombres. Les puse apellidos a algunos porque así los veías más pritty: Pein (apellido francés), Deidara (apellido Ruso) Sasori (apellido inventado) Hidan (apellido Alemán) ya que los considero como que si fueran de esos países. **Gracias.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo Anterior**

Buenos días estudiantes me llamo Migth Guy y yo les enseñare como se debe caminar en pasarela. Por favor comiencen a presentarse por esta fila.

Pein Desrosiers

Itachi Uchiha

Deidara Smirnov

Sasuke Uchiha

Neji Hyuga

Sasori De la Arena

Hidan Branderburg

Sai Miyazaki

Etc

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2: Pose, Pose.**

Might Guy: mañana comenzaremos con la sesión y van estar en grupo de 2 personas para que cualquiera cosa que se equivoquen el otro le ayude. Mañana escogeré los grupos, bueno pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones a descansar y mañana los quiero aquí a las 8:00 de la mañana. No lleguen tarde o tendrán problemas.

Y así los estudiantes se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente

Itachi: despierta cavernícola, se te va a ser tarde

Sasuke:--con los ojos cerrados--: espera Papá casi meto el gol.

Itachi: QUE¡¡…despierta mocoso.

Itachi al ver que Sasuke no se despertaba, busco una botella de agua y se la hecho en la cara.

Sasuke: aaahhh, oye que te pasa, me las vas a pagar.

Itachi: guárdate el comentario para después y alístate para ir al salón, rápido o me voy sin ti.

Sasuke: OK

Entonces al llegar al salón todos estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas, Sasuke e Itachi se sentaron. Una vez sentados llega el profesor Guy.

Might Guy: buenos días alumnos, espero que se encuentren muy bien y les informo que ya tengo la listas de los grupos. Se las voy a leer, escuchen con atención.

Los grupos serán: Deidara Smirnov y Sasori De la Arena, Hidan Branderburg y Sai Miyazaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga, Pein Desrosiers y Itachi Uchiha, etc.

Vamos a practicar muy duro por que en menos de 20 días una agencia de modelaje llamada Shine Models escogerá una pareja de jóvenes para un desfile en una tienda de ropa, y les serviría mucho para el comienzo de su carrera. Yo calificare su empeño en esta tarea y si ganan el desfile será su premio además de una ropas que les regalaran..

Sasori: Waoo que mejor comienzo para mi carrera que la gente me vea desfilar

Might Guy: si, pero para que quedes seleccionado tienes que practicar mucho.

Sasori: profesor de tenga la plena confianza que voy a esforzarme mucho.

Might Guy: así me quiero a mis estudiantes, que sean como Sasori que tiene fe en el.

Pein: profesor, una pregunta.

Mihgt Guy: dime Pein que pasa

Pein: pero si yo le pongo toda mi energía para ganar esto y mi compañero no, que pasaría.

Might Guy: muy simple, quedan eliminados, entiendes.

Pein: si.

Might Guy: ahora vamos a empezar las clases.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así transcurrieron dos largas semanas entrenando como caminar en la pasarela, cual es su mejor pose y eso. Algunos de los pobres chicos se caían y caían en eso uno de ellos era Sasuke.

Pein: Itachi yo creo que le vamos a ganar a esos perdedores JAJAJA.

Itachi: cierto, perdedores hasta los huesos JAJAJA.

Pein: Itachi no te muevas, tienes un bicho en la camisa.

Pein le quita el bicho a Itachi y luego lo abraza, Itachi se queda confuso por la acción de Pein hasta que Pein deja de abrazarlo.

Itachi: por que me abrazaste.

Pein: que tiene de malo, acaso un amigo no puede abrazar a otro amigo.

Itachi: no importa olvídalo

Itachi se quedo un poco nervioso y se sonrojo un poco por lo que había pasado.

No obstante, en otra conversación

Neji: oye Sasuke ya te dije que no tienes que esforzarte al hacer la pose, solo mira hacia adelante, desvía la mirada y date la vuelta.

Sasuke: oye Neji, ya te dije que no me sale, yo no soy tú.

Neji: uuii, yo no quiero perder, mira lo que vamos a hacer es que te voy a enseñar bien hoy después de clases vienes al gimnasio y vas a aprender eso.

Sasuke: OK.

Y así paso ese día tan agitado, en la tarde Sasuke se dirigía hacia el gimnasio.

Neji: por fin llegas, ya creía que no ibas a venir.

Sasuke: mira lo hago por que tengo un objetivo que cumplir y por eso necesito ser el mejor.

Neji: pues creo que eres el peor. Ya comencemos que no tengo tanto tiempo.

Sasuke: esta bien.

Paso una hora y Sasuke ya estaba comenzando a entender la pose que le estaba enseñando, en eso Sasuke bajaba de los escalones de la pasarela de practica cuando no noto que había un poco de agua en una de las ultimas escaleras y se resbalo, ya sabía que se iba a dar un fuerte golpe cosa que no sucedió ya que Neji estaba debajo de la escalera, y Sasuke en vez de golpearse con el duro suelo fue a dar con Neji hasta el piso. Los dos quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora mirándose a los ojos. Hay se quedaron un rato sin decir nada hasta que Sasuke reacciono y se levanto.

Sasuke: oye disculpa no vi. que estaba mojado, y bueno gracias a ti no me golpeé con el piso.

Neji: descuida, te salvaste que estaba hay abajo, oye yo creo que ya lo estas dominado y se hizo demasiado tarde será mejor que no vallamos.

Sasuke: tienes razón.

Y así Sasuke se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, ya en ella se tiro en la cama y se quedo mirando el techo como si estuviera en trance.

Itachi: oye mocoso que te pasa, estas bien raro.

Sasuke:…

Itachi: hey acaso eres sordo o que

Sasuke:…

Itachi: SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sasuke: oye no grites, que quieres.

Itachi: por que no me contestabas, estas en otro mundo o que.

Sasuke: disculpa no se que me paso, tiene que ser el estrés de tanto practica, mi compañero es muy exigente y por eso estoy cansado.

Itachi: bueno OK.

Sasuke: y a ti como te fue hoy

Itachi: pu..Pues bien claro mejor que a ti JAJAJA.

Sasuke: aii, te voy a vencer en esto, te lo garantizo.

Itachi: si, como no.

Y así se acostaron en sus camas después de un día muy largo y agotador.

Continuara…..

Gracias por todo, espero que dejen REVIEWS, hasta pronto


	3. Invitación

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

Espero que les guste esta parte. Gracias a sayuki-uchiha por el primer Reviews.

**Capitulo 3: Invitación**

Al día siguiente, en la mañana tocaron la puerta en la habitación de Itachi y Sasuke.

Itachi: ya voy, Itachi abrio la puerta cuando vio a…

Hidan: buenos días Itachi, disculpa que te llame tan temprano.

Itachi: dime que pasa.

Hidan: lo que pasa es que fuiste elegido para que te unas a nuestro club y quería saber si quisieras entrar.

Itachi: CLUB¡, de que se trata ese club

Hidan: se tarta de un club importante de

Itachi: bueno cuéntamelo más tarde en el salón, quiero dormir todavía.

Hidan: te lo explicare pero no en el salón.

Itachi: y por que no me lo puedes contar en el salón.

Hidan: por que si te lo explico en el salón todos lo van a escuchar y como muchos quieren entrar no te lo puedo decir allá.

Itachi: y acaso yo tengo lo que ustedes buscan para su club.

Hidan: SI, SI.

Itachi: bueno tan siquiera dame algún dato.

Hidan: nos sirve para tener popularidad ante todos, que nos miren cuando pasamos y la mas importante…

Itachi: cual

Hidan eso no te lo puedo decir hasta que ingreses a nuestro club.

Itachi: una pregunta

Hidan: dime.

Itachi: quienes están en su club.

Hidan: Pein, Deidara y yo.

Itachi: ok

Hidan: nuestro club es súper cool, te vamos a dejar que lo pienses hasta mañana, esperamos que lo aceptes. Por cierto, lo que acabo de decirte no se lo cuentes a nadie. Chao.

Itachi: chao.

Itachi cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se sentó en una silla a pensar si estaría bien entrar a ese club. Y así se quedo pensando, cuando vio el reloj, era tarde, así que se baño, se arreglo. Pero había una persona muy dormilona en su cuarto.

Itachi: ya me canse de estar despertando a mi hermano menor, que el se despierte solo. Y se fue a desayunar y después al salón.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji estaba pensando por lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke ayer.

Neji: no puede ser, por que estoy pensando es eso. No me puede estar pasando esto, es ilógico.

Sasori: oye porque estas hablando solo

Neji: ah, no disculpa, es que siento algo raro por alguien.

Sasori: y eso.

Neji: no, mejor olvídalo.

Sasori: dímelo, no guardes tus sentimientos.

Neji: lo que pasa es que desde ayer estoy sintiendo algo por alguien y no se si será correcto.

Sasori: de aquí.

Neji: sí

Sasori: lo que te puedo decir es que sigas ese sentimiento y haber que pasa OK.

Neji: esta bien, muchas gracias.

Sasori: no te preocupes, para eso son los amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la cafetería

Sasuke: Itachi, por que no me despertaste.

Itachi: Y, yo no tengo que despertaste, acaso soy tu niñera mocoso.

Sasuke: uuii no me digas así, te odio, me las vas a pagar y te lo demostrare en el desfile.

Itachi: si como no.

Sasuke: ya lo veras.

Itachi: pues con los mal que desfilas y posas, definitivamente me ganas JAJAJA.

En eso alguien se acerco a la mesa

Neji: Sasuke

Sasuke: dime Neji

Neji: lo que pasa es que como mañana es sábado, quisiera saber si te gustaría salir de compras, escoger la ropa para el desfile y platicar.

Sasuke: OK me parece una buena idea, y así salgo a distraerme.

Neji: bueno te busco en tu cuarto a las 10:00 de la mañana.

Sasuke: perfecto.

Neji: OK. Oye y como te van con las prácticas de la pose, espero que estés practicando.

Sasuke: por las noches casi siempre.

Neji: y eso.

Sasuke: es que algunas veces en las mañanas me quedo dormido.

Neji: bueno, sigue practicando y veras que te la vas a aprender rápido, yo también te comprendo ya que a veces quisiera quedarme dormido hasta muy tarde.

Sasuke: cierto, oye Neji tu eres el único que me entiende.

Neji al escuchar ese cumplido por parte de Sasuke se le agito el corazón.

Itachi: te recomiendo que vayas al cuatro a las 8.00 y lo despierte, si no, ni se acuerda en despertarse.

Sasuke: no le hagas caso Neji, no te preocupes yo estaré despierto temprano.

Neji: OK, me voy hasta mañana.

Sasuke: hasta mañana.

Y así se fueron a su salón a dar la clase de maquillaje con la psicologa Kurenai Yuhi, quien les enseño sobre la autoestima o sea Las creencias que tenemos acerca de nosotros mismos, aquellas cualidades, capacidades, modos de sentir o de pensar que nos atribuimos, conforman nuestra "imagen personal" o "autoimagen". La "autoestima" es la **valoración que hacemos de nosotros mismos sobre la base de las sensaciones y experiencias que hemos ido incorporando a lo largo de la vida**. Nos sentimos listos o tontos, capaces o incapaces, nos gustamos o no.

Luego de ese día con la profesora quien le puso test de autoestima y les enseño un juego de verse en el espejo y decir cosas buenas. Y así se paso el día.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen Reviews.


	4. Beso Sorpresa

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

Gracias sayuki-uchiha por gustarte este fanfic, lo aprecio mucho. Y gracias a todos por leerlo.

**Capitulo 4: beso sorpresa**

Era la mañana del sábado

Neji se baño, y trato de vestirse pero ninguna ropa le gustaba, eso hacia que se estresara y su ruido despertó a Sasori.

Sasori: NEJI, no hagas tanto ruido que estoy durmiendo.

Neji: disculpa, es que estoy un poco desesperado, ya que no se que ponerme.

Sasori: si quieres te ayudo mira te presto un pantalón y un suerte bien sólido que tengo.

Neji: dale pues.

Sasori: pruébatelo para ver.

Neji se puso la ropa que le presto Sasori y le quedaba a la perfección.

Sasori: que bueno que te quedo.

Neji: yo no se que haría, si no tuviera un amigo como tu.

Sasori: gracias no te preocupes, pero falta algo. Hay que ponerte como más en onda.

Neji: onda.

Sasori: si en ONDA, dado que vamos a ser modelos, hay que vestirnos como modelos.

Sasori: como tu camisa es corta, vamos a ponerle un chaleco negro para que la camisa se vea pritty.

Neji: pero el chaleco me lo abrocho.

Sasori: NOO, parecerás muy nerd.

Neji: OK

Sasori: haber…, ponte esta correa negra, haber que más, creo que ya, tu cabello esta bonito así que no se toca.

Neji: en serio mi cabello se ve bonito

Sasori: si

Bueno sin más explicaciones, Neji se veía como un modelo salido de revista, un súper bombón, el que lo veía caía enamorado de el, estaba muy hermoso gracias a la ayuda de Sasori.

Sasori: Neji, quedaste de maravilla.

Neji: muchas gracias, Sasori.

Sasori: de nada.

Neji miro el reloj, y ya casi eran las 9:54.

Neji: aii, se me va a ser tarde, mejor me voy.

Sasori: bueno chao Neji, espero que te valla súper bien en tu primera cita.

Neji al escuchar lo que dijo Sasori, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Haci que partió a la habitación de Sasuke. Toco la puerta y lo escucho decir: ya voy.

Sasuke: hola Neji.

Neji: hola Sasuke.

Sasuke miro a Neji de los pies a la cabeza.

Sasuke: waoo Neji, te ves waoo.

Neji: gracias.---sonrojo inmediato.

Neji también se quedo mirando a Sasuke, y se veía muy guapo, llevaba unas zapatillas Vans negras, medias cortas, pantalón hasta la rodilla de color gris y el suéter rojo. Se veía bien sexy.

Sasuke: nos vamos

Neji: sí.

Y así se fueron, llegaron al centro comercial y anduvieron por muchos almacenes en busca de su vestuario.

Neji: mira Sasuke, este suéter te quedaría muy bien.

Sasuke: tú crees.

Neji: si. —sonrojo leve.

Al final escogieron su vestuario perfecto para el día del desfile. y se fueron directo al restaurante más cercano. Se sentaron, comieron y comenzaron a hablar.

Sasuke: oye Neji, por que te inscribiste en este curso.

Neji: lo que pasa, es que yo tengo el sueño de ser modelo para salir en las revistas. La verdad me gustaría poder cumplirlo.

Sasuke: claro que lo cumplirás, 1º eres muy bonito, 2º eres muy inteligente y 3º te adaptas a cualquier tipo de expresión y pose que se necesite.

Neji: en serio lo crees.

Sasuke: claro.

Neji: gracias, por cierto y tu por que estas aquí.

Sasuke: bueno digamos que me serviría de mucho este curso y así superar a alguien.

Neji: aya.

Sasuke comenzó a ver a Neji fijamente y luego de un rato bajo la cara

Neji: que te paso.

Sasuke: nada, lo que pasa es que me quede mirando tus hermosos ojos grises.

Neji: gra…gracias Sasuke.

Sasuke. De nada.

Neji. Creo que deberíamos irnos

Sasuke: claro vámonos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Itachi, tocaron la puerta e Itachi fue a abrirla.

Pein: hola Itachi.

Deidara e Hidan: hola.

Itachi: hola.

Hidan: hemos venido, para saber cual fue tu decisión.

Itachi: bueno, lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que no sería mala idea, así que acepto entrar a su club. Por cierto como se llama.

Deidara: no hacemos llamar los TCR.

Itachi: TCR?, y eso que significa.

Hidan: tiernos, caramelos rudos.

Itachi: , que raro, me quedo con la condición que nunca digan el significado.

Pein: OK.

Itachi: por cierto cual era la cosa que no me dijiste Hidan.

Hidan: pues…

Pein: yo te lo digo, es que nunca se defrauda a un amigo del club.

Itachi: esa tontería.

Deidara: sí, que esperabas que te dijeran, que alguien tiene planes contigo.

Pein miro a Deidara con ira en los ojos sin que Itachi se diera cuenta.

Hidan. Bueno, no vemos, me tengo que ir. Chao.

Deidara: cierto, tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós

Itachi: chao.

Pein: Itachi, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo del desfile.

Itachi: Claro, entra.

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto de Itachi.

Pein: mañana me llegan los conjuntos de ropa que mi madre nos confecciono.

Itachi: que bien. Muchas gracias Pein, nunca pensé que tú serías el hijo de la famosa diseñadora: Lei Prissou.

Pein: de nada, mi mamá los hizo con gran satisfacción para nosotros.

Itachi: haré mi mejor esfuerzo par ganar.

Pein: confío en que lo harás.------agarra la mano de Itachi, la besa y le dice: au revoir, Itachi.

Y Pein sale del cuarto de Itachi, por su parte él se quedo un poco confuso y contento a la vez.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidan iba corriendo hacia su cuarto, cuando se choca bien duro con alguien.

Hidan: aai, que no te fijas por donde caminas ciego.

¿?: Fíjate tú.

Hidan: con que eres TÚ.

Sai: si, soy YO, y dime acaso el señor perfecto ya practico para el desfile.

Hidan: pues claro, y espero que tú también, no me gustaría perder.

Sai: no te preocupes copia de Brad Pitt.

Hidan: tan me parezco, Grinch.

Sai. Tú serás el Grinch, feo.

Hidan; feo yo, ja, bien que quisieras ser un poco de lo hermoso que soy yo.

Sai: crecerlo, prefiero parecerme a HULK, antes que a ti.

Hidan: si como no.

Sai: no voy a gastar saliva, con alguien como tu, adiós.

Hidan: pues me da igual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En eso, Neji y Sasuke llegaban de hacer sus compras.

Sasuke: al fin llegamos.

Neji: si

Sasuke: bueno Neji, me voy por que tengo que hacer algo.

Neji: OK.

Neji por su parte no puedo resistirse más y de un rápido impulso rozo su labios con los calidos labios de Sasuke que le supieron a felicidad y salio corriendo.

Por su parte Sasuke, se puso rojo como un tomate y se toco sus propios labios con los dedos.

Continuara…

Gracias por leer, disculpen la tardanza es que tenía parcial de anatomía y tuve que estudiar mucho. Pero aquí esta.

Espero Reviews, y así me dice que les gusto. Gracias.


	5. El día y la noche

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

Gracias a todos los que lo leen, me gusto este capitulo que hice, ya que quería ver un poco de acercamiento entre las parejas.

**Capitulo 5: El día y la noche**

En la mañana del domingo

Itachi se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Pein a buscar el vestuario que la madre de Pein les confecciono.

Cuando llego iba a tocar pero vio la puerta semi abierta así que entro pero no había nadie, se sentó en una cama y en ese momento Pein salía del baño, acabado de bañarse, estaba casi desnudo, solo lo cubría una toalla en la parte de abajo.

Itachi se puso rojo, y se quedo mirando la el cuerpo bien formado con cuadritos que tenía Pein como por 6 segundos y después le dice.

Itachi: después hablamos Pein, búscame en la cafetería.

Pein: OK.

Después que un rato Pein se dirigía a la cafetería donde Itachi lo estaba esperando. Pein vio a Itachi sentado en la mesa así que se acerco por detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta, y le dijo con una voz seductora en su oído.

Pein: para que me necesitabas.

Itachi: ahh Pein, lo que pasa es que quería preguntarte si ya te entregaron el vestuario que tu mama nos diseño.

Pein: todavía no, pero no te preocupes Itachi, yo te aviso cuando me los traen.

Itachi: OK.

Pein: Itachi te gustaría ir al cine conmigo a ver una película de terror.

Itachi: terror, claro eso no me da miedo.

Pein: seguro.

Itachi: pues claro.

Pein: OK, te recogo a las 8:25 de la noche para ir a la tanda de las 9:00.

Itachi: esta bien.

Pein: à bientôt chéri. (Significado: **te veo después cariño**)

Itachi no entendió lo que le dijo Pein, ya que no sabía nada de francés.

Así transcurrieron las horas y eran aproximadamente las 8: 20, Pein se vistió y fue en busca de Itachi. Pein toco la puerta de Itachi y este salio.

Pein: estas listo.

Itachi: si, vámonos.

Pein: claro, por cierto ya me llegaron los vestuarios después del cine los puedes pasar a buscar.

Itachi: esta bien.

Y así se fueron y llegaron al cine, Pein compro los boletos y se compro nachos con sodas, Itachi compro palomitas y soda, se dirigieron a la sala de la película, se sentaron y comenzaron a verla.

Al principio todo estaba tranquilo, después Itachi estaba un poco asustado, Pein se dio cuenta de esto pero no le dijo nada. Como en la mitad de la película que la trama se acelero, Itachi no aguanto más esconder su miedo y cualquiera escena de miedo, este se sobresaltaba y gritaba, se puso bien nervioso. Pein al ver el estado en que se encontraba Itachi lo abrazó con sus dos brazos y le dijo.

Pein: tranquilo Itachi, no tengas miedo, eso no es real, además estoy contigo.

Itachi:…gracias Pein.----recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Pein.

Pein: no te preocupes.----besa la cabeza de Itachi.

Al final de la película, se dirigieron al internado donde daban su curso. Itachi iba muy callado y mirando hacía abajo. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de internado.

Pein. Ven a mi cuarto, que te voy a dar tu vestuario.

Itachi: sí.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Pein y entraron.

Pein: toma Itachi.

Itachi: gracias. Le dices a tu mamá que muchísimas gracias.

Pein: OK, bueno…

Pein se estaba acercando hacia la cara de Itachi, Itachi como vio que Pein lo iba a besar en la boca, por inercia cerro los ojos, pero luego sintió que el beso fue en la mejilla.

Pein: puedes venirme a visitarme mañana a las 7:00 PM

Itachi lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.

Itachi: no faltare.---y se fue.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunes en la mañana.

Sasori caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando alguien venía detrás de él corriendo.

Deidara: Sasori, Sasori, Sasori,

Sasori: dime

Deidara: necesito que me hagas el favor de explicarme un tema de etiqueta social para el parcial de hoy.

Sasori: claro.

Deidara y Sasori se fueron hacia la sala de descanso. Cuando llegaron allí no había nadie. Se sentaron y Sasori comenzó a explicarle a Deidara sobre etiqueta social: Son todas aquellas reglas del decoro que gobiernan y guían el comportamiento humano. Sugerencias que contribuyen a desarrollar en nosotros un sentido de los buenos modales, principalmente la consideración y el respeto que deben ser practicados por todos los seres humanos para poder vivir armoniosamente.

Luego de un rato Deidara mira a Sasori y le dice.

Deidara: Sasori, tienes un bonito cabello.

Sasori lo mira, no le dice nada y sigue su explicación: Saber comportarse e irradiar una buena imagen es muy importante, no solo con terceras personas sino también con las personas que te rodean día a día. entablar una conversación es una práctica habitual cuando una persona o varias, entran en contacto con otras personas, en lugares y situaciones tan diversas como puedan darse en la vida cotidiana de cualquier individuo… sin embargo luego de unos 2 minuto para y le dice a Deidara.

Sasori: y tu tienes unos hermosos ojos azules.

Deidara: ----agarra la mano de Sasori---y le dice: y tú tienes unas manos muy delicadas.

Sasori: ------le toca la cara a Deidara---- y tu tienes un cutis muy bonito.

Deidara: y tu unos labios suaves.

Sasori: SUAVES.

Deidara: si, suaves.

Sasori: y como lo sabes.

Deidara: no lo se, me lo imagino.

Sasori: pues tendrás que verificar.

Deidara: me dejarías.

Deidara: tal vez.

Deidara: lo haré.

Sasori: adelante pues.

Deidara agarra la cara de Sasori y la atrae a él, y besa apasionadamente los labios tan dulces de Sasori, se separan por aire y vuelven a besarse. Sasori pone sus brazos en el cuello de Deidara, por su parte Deidara coloca las manos en la cintura de Sasori y cierra el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos, luego este comienza a bajar una mano por el muslo de Sasori. En ese instante Sasori se separa y le dice a Deidara.

Sasori: Deidara, nos tenemos que ir al salón, ya que van a comenzar las clases.

Deidara: paraste por eso o porque te dio miedo seguir.

Sasori: yo no tengo miedo de NADA.

Y así se fueron a dar sus clases ya que tenían parcial.

Continuara…

Dejen sus Reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por mi parte me encanto.

Déjenme sugerencias, para cualquier cosa que quieran.

Gracias.


	6. Me Quieres

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

**Capitulo 6: Me Quieres**

Al día siguiente

Ese día paso casi normal, todos fueron al dar clases excepto Neji, hoy les toco clase de Nutrición con la Licenciada Anko Mitarashi.

Anko: Nutrición es el proceso biológico en el que los organismos asimilan los alimentos y los líquidos necesarios para el funcionamiento, el crecimiento y el mantenimiento de sus funciones vitales. La nutrición también es el estudio de la relación que existe entre los alimentos y la salud, especialmente en la determinación de una dieta…

Anko: la próxima clase me tienen que traer un informe sobre la nutrición de los seres vivos. Y algunos consejos para mejor la salud, comiendo alimentos sanos. OK.

Todos: si, profesora.

Itachi se dirigió a la habitación de Pein y toco la puerto escucho una voz que decía: va voy.

Itachi: hola Pein.

Pein: hola Itachi, pasa

Itachi entro en la habitación de Pein comenzaron a hablar sobre bastantes cosas cuando de repente Pein agarra a Itachi por los hombros y lo empuja despacio en la cama entonces cuando Itachi se callo en la cama, Pein subió arriba de de Itachi, y la cintura de Itachi estaba quedo atrapada entre las piernas de Itachi. Entonces Pein lo beso agresivamente sin avisarle, luego paro, alzo la cabeza, miro a Itachi y lo beso más suave, apasionadamente, acariciando el rostro, a lo que Itachi esta vez correspondió el beso. Pein al darse cuenta de que Itachi le correspondió, seguidamente comienza a besar su oreja y comienza a dejar un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el cuello de Itachi. Luego Pein comienza a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Itachi, dejando ver al descubierto el precioso pecho de Itachi y su abdomen plano. Itachi se sonroja un poco, Pein lo ve i ríe, para instantáneamente pasa sus dos manos de arriba abajo por ese escultural pecho de Itachi. Pein se da cuenta que la respiración de Itachi comienza a hacerse pesada y el corazón tenía un ritmo muy acelerado, y comienza a bajar sus manos al muslo de Itachi que todavía tenía su pantalón, Itachi por su parte le quita rápidamente el suéter a Pein, y desabrochar el pantalón de Pein luego comienza a besarlo desesperadamente. Pero Pein deja de besarlo, se baja de Itachi y se sienta el borde de la cama.

Pein: creo que será otro día mon cher amour.

Itachi: por qué.

Pein: creo que no es el momento adecuado.

Itachi baja de la cama, y comienza a abrocharse la camisa, cuando termina mira a Pein y le da un hermoso beso y le dice.

Itachi: espero que se de otro día pues.

Pein: te lo prometo.

Itachi: bueno adiós.

Pein: adiós corazón.

Hidan venía tranquilamente leyendo una revista y vio a Itachi salir de la habitación de Pein. Así que entro a la habitación de Pein, y observo a Pein con una sonrisa y sin su sueter y su pantalón semi abierto.

Hidan: que paso aquí, acaso te acostaste con Itachi.

Pein: no, no paso nada, estuve a punto pero siento que el todavía no esta listo.

Hidan: mmmmmya.

Hidan se despidió de Pein y se fue a su habitación. Al cabo de 2 horas, llego Deidara.

Pein: ya llegaste.

Deidara: si, creí que me iba a demorar más pero al fin encontré el regalo perfecto.

Pein: que bien. Bueno me voy a dormir, estoy cansado ya que tuve un día muy agitado.

Deidara: y eso por que.

Pein: después te lo explico, es una historia muy larga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente.

Sasori se encontró a Deidara en el la terraza del internado.

Deidara: hola como estas.

Sasori: bien gracias y tu

Deidara: bien con solo verte.

Sasori: gracias.

Deidara: sasori.

Sasori: dime

Deidara: te puedo preguntar algo.

Sasori: claro.

Deidara: quería saber si tu tienes algún compromiso o estas en alguna relación con alguien.

Sasori: no.

Deidara: OK. ahh, Sasori tengo te tengo un regalo para ti.

Sasori: para mí. Que

Deidara: toma.

Deidara le dio un estuche verde. Sasori abrió el estuche y vio el que tenía un perfume, after shave y un Deo EDT men de Lacoste.

Sasori quedo asombrado por el regalo de Deidara, lo abrazo y lo beso en los labios.

Sasori: gracias Deidara, pero dime por que ese gesto conmigo.

Deidara: por que me gustas mucho y te lo quise regalar.

Sasori: gracias, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.

Deidara: ah, una cosa más.

Sasori: dime

Deidara: me da perna decírtelo pero hay va.----saca una rosa roja de su mochila.—te gustaría ser mi novio.

Sasori:---quedo sorprendido y contento.----si, además tu también me gustas.

Deidara: yupiiii.----Deidara cargo a alzo a Sasori por la cintura para alzarlo, y al segundo lo baja.

Luego se besan apasionadamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto.

Sasuke estaba pensando por lo que había ocurrido cuando Neji lo beso y se fue corriendo. El estaba casi por entrar a la cafetería cuando vio que neji se le estaba acercando y le hablo.

Neji: Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo

Sasuke: si

Neji estaba un poco nervioso, por lo que la explicación que le tenía que dar a Sasuke.

Neji: Sasuke, lo del que paso el otro día cuando te bese, no fue por molestarte o algo así, sino que cuando estoy cerca de ti me siento la persona más feliz del mundo, siento que mirar tu sonrisa, tu ojos azabaches que no me canso de ver y tus hermosos labios me dan esa calidez que necesito, lo que estoy sintiendo por ti es tan grande que ya no aguantaba mas para contártelo, en resumidas cuentas trato de decirte que me gustas demasiado y estoy enamorado de ti.

Sasuke: Neji…es cierto lo que me acabas de decir.

Neji: si, es la verdad, te lo dije desde el fondo de mi corazón. Sasuke yo quisiera saber tu que sientes por mí.

Sasuke: Neji…yo…

Continuara

Gracias a todos por leer

Disculpen el retraso es que me fui a una fiesta de cumpleaños donde mi tía y no tuve tiempo de escribirlo y ponerlo.

Pero aquí esta, y espero que lo disfruten.

P.D: déjenme sugerencias para la historia, (es que a veces necesito inspiración).


	7. El Desfile

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

Disculpen la demora, es que no encontraba mi cuaderno borrador donde escribo mis fanfics, y gracias por la espera. bye

**Capitulo 7: El Desfile**

Sasuke: Neji…yo…acepto tus sentimientos y te confieso que tú también me gustas mucho, desde el primer día que quede contigo en grupo, comencé a sentir ese nuevo sentimiento que me atrae a ti.

Neji: En verdad lo dices.

Sasuke: Si y si no me crees lo gritare a los 4 vientos

Neji al ver que Sasuke decía la verdad lo abrazo y Sasuke abrazo a Neji

Al otro día

Hidan estaba tomando agua en la fuente de la escuela, cuando vio a Sai con un pantalón negro una camisa larga azul y un saco negro.

Hidan: Ja Ja Ja acaso quieres resaltar mas que los demás, te ve ves horrible Ja Ja Ja

Sai: no te oigo y te informo que me estoy probando mi uniforme que me voy a poner ahora que empieza el concurso.

Hidan: Ja Ja Ja, si eso es la otra semana.

Sai: Que te pasa cabeza hueca, es hoy, todos ya se están preparando para el concurso y tu estas tan tranquilo como si nada.

Hidan agarro a Sai y lo empujo hacia la pared, y Sai estando en la pared no se le paso observar los ojos claros de hidan, en cambio a hidan comenzó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente entonces este al minuto suelta a Sai y Sai sonroja un poco sin que hidan lo vea.

Sai: Apúrate buscas tus cosas y arreglaras para que cuando el director nos llame nos podamos ir sin apuro

Hidan le contesto--- sí---estando con la cabeza abajo y medio sonrojado

Hidan: Bueno chao

Sai: Chao

Pasaron 3 horas y los chicos estaban contentos porque hoy era el día esperado por todos cuando escucharon por la bocina que decían:

Buenos días estudiantes soy su director Jiraiya y les informo que el concurso de modelaje comenzara a las 3:00 de la tardes los esperamos a todos y espero que den lo mejor de sí. Gracias.

Y así con el transcurso del tiempo hasta que llegaron las 3.00 los muchachos se iban ubicado en sus respectivos camerinos, allí ellos se vestían y se arreglaban para su presentación.

El escenario era muy elegante estaba repletos de luces, cámaras, fotógrafos, etc. Estaba acondicionado con una fragancia a cerezo. Como todo una pasarela profesional.

Estando en unos de los camerinos Pein le decía a Itachi

Pein: Itachi con todo lo que hemos practicado espero que nos salgan a la perfección

Itachi al oír lo que estaba hablando Pein rápidamente lo abrazo y le dijo

Itachi: no te preocupes amor no te decepcionare, haré lo mejor que tenga para hacerte feliz

Pein: No lo hagas solo por mi ----- hazlo lo por ti

Itachi: OK

Y en otro camerino

Sasuke: Neji, Neji espero que me salga bien ya que eres el único que me entiende y por esa razón es que te quiero tanto.

Neji: Descuida todo saldrá bien y yo también te quiero mucho.

No Obstante

Hidan se le estaba acercando a Sai para decirle algo y los dos se quedaron viendo.

Hidan: sa, sai y comenzó a latir su corazón, espero que no perder o me las vas a pagar

Sai: Sai estaba sonrrojado ---- ja, si perdemos será por tu culpa perdedor

Y la otra pareja que faltaba estaba más ni menos que el baño besándose y acariciándose Deidara besaba el cabello a Sasori de un lado a otro y Sasori le tocaba la espalda y los glúteos a Deidara, ellos estaban en lo suyo pero por desgracia no iba a pasar nada ya que en unos minutos iba a empezar el concurso.

Y así empezó el concurso del mejor modelo

Presentador: buenos tardes a todos, hoy es un día muy importante ya que saldrá cual es el parejas de modelos lo hace mejor, para que la agencia Shine Models escogerá para un desfile en una tienda de ropa. Exclusiva además de la ropa que le regalaran de esa tienda.

, y ahora comenzaremos con el primer grupo esto son: Deidara y Sasori.

El escenario quedo oscuro y cuando salieron prendieron las luces de diferentes colores y comenzó escucharse la música que ellos eligieron que fue la de T.A.T.U.—NOT GONNA GET US.

Deidara sale con un pantalón corto negro y una camisa corta de cuadros azules y gorra chocolate.

Y Sasori sale con una gorra negra, un suéter blanco y un pantalón largo, los 2 se veían hermosos hicieron 5 pases y dieron una vuelta para impresionar a los jurados y después se fueron.

Presentador: ahora vamos con el segundo grupo estos son Sasuke y Neji con la música de BRITNEY SPEARS—BREAK THE ICE

Y salio Sasuke con una camisa anaranjada y un chaqueta negra y un pantalón negro

Y Neji con una camisa celeste con una corbata no muy amarrada bien y un pantalón azul marino

Neji hizo su look y su pose excelente, y Sasuke le costo mucho, casi acabando cuando iba a ser la vuelta para irse, a Sasuke se le enrredo los cordones de su zapato se fue abajo del escenario, cuando este calló pensó: defraude a Neji.

Neji por su parte Neji al ver que Sasuke se callo, este, fingió una caída falsa, para que Sasuke no pasara esa vergüenza el solo.

Luego Sasuke se levanto y salio corriendo, Neji tanbien salio, siguiendo a Sasuke

PRESENTADOR: waaoooooo este grupo dio su mejor esfuerzo hay que reconocerlo pero vamos a ver el siguiente grupo es Hidan y Sai y ellos salieron con la música de Makano---Déjame entrar.

Y así Sai salio con una camisa manga larga color verde de Vélez y un pantalón color negro, unos lentes en la cabeza. Y unos zapatos de cuero negro.

Y Hidan con una camisa manga larga roja, una boina negra y un pantalón largo color negro con unos zapatos Tommy Hilfiger.

Ellos hicieron sus poses excelentes aunque los dos intentaban hacerlo mejor que el otro.

Presentador: Bueno esto se esta poniendo caliente, pasemos con el otro grupo, Pein e Itachi.

Ellos eligieron la música de Daddy Yankee---Pose

Y salio Pein desfilando e Itachi seguidamente como todos unos profesionales, su caras mostraban seriedad al igual que una ternura como si quisieras agarrarle los cachetes y besarlos.

Pein e Itachi iban con el atuendo que le confecciono la madre de Pein, que era, para Pein una camisa de cuadritos con perlitas en todos los cuadritos color azul con blanco, su pantalón color caqui con un entrelazado la pierna derecha con una especie como de correa color azul y unas zapatillas Vans negras. Itachi una camisa de cuadritos con perlitas en todos los cuadritos color roja con blanco, su pantalón color caqui con un entrelazado la pierna izquierda con una especie como de correa color azul y unas zapatillas Vans negras.

Sus poses se iban dando cuando la canción decía: pose, pose… chuzo, lo estaban botando, al final de la canción los dos quedaron con la camisa abierta y todos los que estaban presentes gritaban.

Al rato salieron sus otros compañeros a desfilar, y como al cabo de unas 3 horas el desfile llego a su fin.

Presentador: bueno a llegado la hora de conocer a los ganadores, recibamos a la dueña de la tienda KARINA EXCLUSIVE CLOTHES, Thelma Karina.

Thelma: buenas tardes, personal de la agencia Shine models, instructores del curso de modelaje Cute Models Boys, publico presente y jóvenes. Es un honor para mí informar el ganador de este concurso, esta pareja fue una de las mejores y si más que decir, los ganadores son: Pein Desrosiers e Itachi Uchiha. Un fuerte aplauso para estos dos jóvenes.

Publico: uoeeeeeeeeeee,----aplausos----.

Presentador: como ya saben, ustedes dos desfilaran ropa de la tienda KARINA EXCLUSIVE CLOTHES, para una pasarela de nueva colección que tendrán, además e la ropa que les regalaran. Esperemos que tengan una experiencia inolvidable ya que estarán con uno de los mejores modelos Dante Rodricks que estará en ese desfile tambien. Les deseamos mucha suerte.

Pein: gracias. Aprovechare esta oportunidad al máximo.

Itachi: muchas gracias.

Y así termino este esperado desfile, que les costo mucho a todos.

Continuara…

Aviso que en el otro capitulo que viene, va a haber LEMOM, ya advertí bueno. Gracias por leer y porfis dejen sus comentarios. Gracias a Sayuki-Uchiha por escribir, gracias por tu comentario y comprensión de esperar.


	8. Cualquiera Cosa

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

Disculpen la súper demora, lo que paso es que desde la navidad me fui de de viaje y regrese hace poco.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic y ahora si lo seguiré regularmente gracias.

**Capitulo 8: Cualquiera Cosa**

En esa noche, después del desfile Neji decidió y a ver como estaba Sasuke luego de lo que pasó en el desfile, así que se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sasuke.

Al llegar toco la puerta y nadie le respondió, pero a los minutos se abrió la puerta y el entro, luego Sasuke cerró la puerta.

Neji: Sasuke, no te sientas más hicimos lo que pudimos.

Sasuke: dirás lo hiciste bien, ya que yo si me di cuenta que tu te caíste apropósito.

Neji: así que lo descubriste.

Sasuke: si, pero no tenias por que hacerlo, yo solo hubiera pasado las vergüenza.

Neji: no , yo no quería que tu solo hicieras eso, ya que me importas mucho como para verte sufrir y hare cualquiera cosa con tal de poder ayudarte.

Sasuke:…enserio.

Neji: claro Sasuke ere muy especial para mí.

Sasuke: gracias, pero dime harías cualquier cosa por mí.

Neji: SÍ.

Sasuke: ok

Entonces Sasuke agarro a Neji y lo coloco sobre su cama y luego subió arriba de él pegando su cuerpo con el de él y le pregunto: quisieras acostarte conmigo.

Neji impactado Por la proposición y embobado por sus ojos de su amor le dijo

Neji: claro Sasuke solo contigo haría esto.

Sasuke: gracias Neji.

Sasuke comienza a besarlo apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la de Neji y con sus manos en el sedoso y bien cuidado cabello de Neji y este recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de Sasuke, hasta que siente que en su interior comienza a despertar.

Sasuke para de besarlo y se va hacia el pantalón de Neji y lo comienza a desabrochar mientras que Neji se quita la camisa, Sasuke le quita el pantalón y termina quitándole la ultima prenda a Neji unos bóxers azules hasta que Sasuke divisa el grande y erecto miembro de Neji, Sasuke mira a Neji y luego regresa su mirada donde estaba entonces agarra el pene de Neji y lo comienza a lamer de arriba hacia abajo con su lengua mientras Neji solo tira gemidos de placer.

A los segundos Sasuke comienza a introducir el pene en su boca succionándolo hasta donde su boca soporta. Entonces Sasuke se da cuenta que el también está completamente excitado y agarra las piernas de Neji y las coloca en sus hombros y le dice a Neji:

Sasuke: no te preocupes, yo tampoco no te lastimare.

Neji: lo sé.

Entonces Sasuke comienza a introducir su pene lentamente en el orificio de Neji para luego continuar con movimientos de vaivén agarrándolo por las caderas y besándolo su cuello mientras Neji comienza a gemir y gritar el nombre de Sasuke, al principio a Neji le dolió un poco cuando sintió adentro suyo al gran miembro de Sasuke, agarro muy fuerte los brazos de Sasuke y hasta se le salieron algunas lagrimas.

Al cabo de un tiempo Sasuke para y dice:

Sasuke: Neji, házmelo tú a mí.

Neji: en serio

Sasuke: sí Neji, quiero ser tuyo.

Neji: está bien.

Entonces Sasuke se acuesta boca abajo y Neji se coloca arriba, entonces entra en Sasuke con mucho cuidado ya que no quería lastimar a su Sasuke, esto le parecía un sueño no se lo podía creer, de las miles de veces que pensó como sería su primera vez, nunca pensó que fuera tan fantástica. Después de unas horas de satisfacción terminaron un poco cansados y bañados en sudor especialmente Neji quien hasta tiene un chupetón bien grande que le dejo Sasuke en el cuello, entonces se arropan y quedan completamente dormidos.

Continuara…

Bueno ya escribiere regularmente, no digo que todos los días tendré un capitulo nuevo pero es pero que sea de 3 o 4 días de intermedio ya que también estoy escribiendo otro que pronto publicare. Muchas gracias y espero que disfruten. Fue mi primer lemmon que escribo y no sé si les vaya a gustar, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Chao los veo pronto y dejen reviews.

Gracias a tigresitax3 por escribir y aSayuki-Uchiha.


	9. Especial

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

**Capitulo 9: Especial**

A la mañana del día siguiente, después del desfile y esa noche tan agitada

Sasuke estaba desnudo y acompañado por Neji que también estaba desnudo, en eso Sasuke se despertaba e hizo un movimiento que despertó a Neji.

Neji: buenos días Sasuke

Sasuke: buenos días Neji.

Neji: que noche tan…waooo…Sasuke me siento tan feliz porque te he mostrado todos mis sentimientos hacia ti. Te amo Sasuke.

Sasuke: yo también te amo cielo.

De repente Neji mira el reloj y dijo:

Neji: Sasuke, se nos va hacer tarde, tenemos que irnos o nos van a regañar.

Sasuke se paro y fue a bañarse mientras Neji se puso su bóxer y su pantalón y salió de la habitación tan apurado que dejo su suéter, para dirigirse a su cuarto para ducharse y luego irse al salón.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llego Neji a su cuarto-

Sasori: oooh acaso estas son horas de llegar, donde te habías metido.

Neji: lo siento, es que… lo que te puedo decir es que pase la noche de mis sueños.

Sasori: sueños, que, acaso te acostaste con Neji

En eso Neji al oír ese comentario de Sasori se puso como un tomate. Y Sasori diviso esa expresión.

Sasori:..Entonces, fue verdad…jajaja me perdí grabarte en acción-

Neji:---estando , como se te ocurre eso Sasori.

Sasori: bueno ya no te distraigo y ve a ducharte y te espero en el salón…por cierto me tienes que contar TODO lo que paso ayer ok.

Neji: claro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro cuarto, alguien se había levantado temprano y estaba platicando con su compañero de cuarto-

Sai: aiiii, ya no lo soporto más yo creo que por culpa de él, perdimos en el desfile.

Compañero de Sai: oye, si tanto te fastidia porque te la pasas hablando todo el día de él-

Sai: pero es que te me tiene traumado, además no es todo el día que me la paso hablando, yo solo necesito desahogarme con alguien.

Compañero de Sai: si como no. Oye por cierto que paso con tu amor platónico: el profesor Kakashi.

Sai: bbbueno el siempre lo he querido pero últimamente no sé.

Compañero de Sai: entonces estas dudoso.

Sai: la verdad si-

Compañero de Sai: cambiando de tema, tienes que estar feliz de tener de orgullo 18cm.

Sai: jajaja, que gracioso

Compañero de Sai: mejor ya vámonos al salón.

Sai: si

Al retirarse del salón Sai al igual que sus compañeros dieron todas las clases hasta que la ultima que fue con el profesor Kakashi, Sai espero que todos se fueran y se dirigió donde el profesor.

Sai: pro, prof…, profesor.

Kakashi: dime que pasa Sai.

Sai: ----estando sonrojado---, lo que pasa es yo estoy componiendo una canción y no sé si está bien.

Kakashi: bueno si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar a arreglar esa canción, mañana que estoy libre.

Sai: si si si si gracias.

Y Sai de la emoción abrazo a Kakashi y Kakashi le respondió el abrazo, pero el que se llevo una sorpresa fue Hidan cuando este vio la escena de Sai y Kakashi abrazándose, por eso entro y dijo.

Hidan: hola, interrumpo.

Sai y Kakashi, se dejaron de abrazar.

Kakashi: no no, dime.

Hidan: es que venía para que Sai me acompañara a la biblioteca.

Sai: a mí.

Hidan: si a ti.

Sai: bueno está bien.

Estando por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca Hidan abrió la conversación

Hidan: acaso tu y el profesor Kakashi tienen alguna relación.

Sai: a que te refieres.

Hidan: a que si… bueno tú sabes.

Sai: saber qué.

Hidan: si tu y el…

En eso el compañero de Sai, llego corriendo a don de Sai e Hidan.

Compañero de Sai: Sai, Sai… Sai.

Sai: que pasa.

Compañero de Sai: es que en tu cama hay una guitarra nueva que te la envía tu Papa que la trajo de los Estados Unidos y esta autografiada por los Jonas Brothers.

Sai: oh, Dios mío.

Sai: Hidan perdóname pero me tengo que ir.

Hidan: bueno chao.

Sai y su compañero de cuarto se fueron, pero Hidan se quedo medio triste.

(Pensamiento de Hidan: que hago con estos sentimientos).

Al rato Hidan fue directamente a la habitación de Pein, toco la puerta y entro gritando, cuando vio a Pein e Itachi besándose apasionadamente.

Bueno: bueno llego más tarde, vine en mal momento.

Pein: Hidan espera, ya Itachi se iba

Itachi: queeeeeeeeeee, nooooo, si acabo de llegar.

Pein: amor discúlpame, es mi amigo y lo tengo que ayudar cuando me necesita.

Itachi: bueno en la tarde nos vemos.

Pein: OK, ten quiero.

Itachi: y yo a ti, te adoro.----entonces se fue---.

Hidan: bueno Pein, me tienes que ayudar urgente.

Pein: Hidan tranquilízate y dime qué te pasa.

Hidan: bueno es que a mí me gusta una fruta en especial y entonces hay otra fruta que me cae mal, pero no sé si la fruta que me gusta esta junto a la que no me gusta. Que hago.

Pein: bueno, tu primero te voy a decir algo, tú me crees idiota, solo tenias que decir que te gusta alguna PERSONA en especial sin decir fruta pedazo de idiota.

Hidan: discúlpame.

Pein: bueno primero averigua si la persona que te gusta esta saliendo con otra persona, segundo si tienes oportunidad dile tus sentimientos de una buena vez.

Hidan: pero Pein, tu sabes que en esas cosas yo soy fatal expresando lo que siento.

Pein: bueno… y si le escribes una carta.

Hidan: una carta, creo que puede funcionar.

Pein: dale, nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Hidan: está bien se la escribiré.

Continuara…

Bueno gracias a todos por leer, lo sé, siempre me retraso, lo que pasa es que estoy terminando otros fanfics y también estoy concentrada en la escuela, muchas veces termino los fanfics y demoro en copiarlos y publicarlos.

Gracias a XxsubaruxX, tigresitaX3 y Sayuki-Uchiha por sus comentarios, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Saludos a todos y por favor dejen reviews de lo que quieran, gracias.


	10. Entregándote mis sentimientos

**Capitulo 10: Entregándote mis sentimientos**

Era como las 4:00PM y Hidan estaba acostado en su cama mirando al techo pensando en Sai

Hidan: creo que seguiré el consejo de Pein y le escribiré a Sai esa carta, …no sé cómo lo tomara después pero es mejor morir en el intento que morir sin hacerlo.---Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir unos pedazos de líneas, después las borraba y volvía a escribir.---aaaaaaaahhhhh---"quiero expresarme lo mejor que puedo y es muy duro, bueno será mejor que me tranquilice y me saldrá mejor"---le tomo unas tres horas terminarlas.

Hidan: bueno la hora decisiva se la entregare en persona… o Dios, mejor se la dejo debajo de la puerta—"si mucho mejor, no soportaría mirarlo cuando se la entrego".

Así Hidan se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Sai para dejarle la carta que tanto le tomo escribirla.

* * *

**Ese mismo día en otra habitación**

Pein: Pasa bebe

Itachi: gracias

Luego que Itachi pasara Pein cerró la puerta con el seguro

Itachi: seguro que Deidara no viene hoy

Pein: no, ya te dije que él no va a dormir hoy aquí

Itachi: está bien----Miro de arriba abajo a Pein---Luego coloco sus manos en los hombros de Pein y…

Lo empujo a Pein hacia la cama y se coloco arriba de él y empezó a besarlo, luego lamer su cuello, besar sus hombros y pecho para después acomodarse sentándose entre las piernas de Pein haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran luego le bajo el cierre del pantalón y el de los boxers a Pein para sacar la fuerte erección completamente dura, se agacho y paso su lengua de la base a la punta para después llevársela toda a la boca

Pein: ahhah Ita…chi…ahh

Mientras Itachi le daba un gran placer a Pein, este fue bajando más los pantalones y los bóxers hasta que los quito por completo entonces Pein lo giro quedando ahora este arriba de Itachi para después comenzó a besar su hermoso cuello, mientras que con sus manos, comenzaba a soltar la camisa y el pantalón, Itachi levanto un poco su cadera para que Pein pudiera sacar sin dificultad el pantalón y su ropa interior.

* * *

_Para: Sai_

_Escribo esta carta al sentirme con una necesidad terrible de hacerlo, no sé si encontraré las palabras perfectas para que entiendas mis sentimientos y el desgano o enojo que a veces me encuentres. Aun no puedo creer la personita maravillosa que tengo a mi lado, lo simple y sencillo que eres, lo magnifico en carne y hueso, para mi eres una lucecita que brilla intensamente dentro mío y me llenas de felicidad día a día._

_A veces me pongo a pensar que no existe en el mundo una persona como tú, una persona que en el primer momento en que te conocí, despertó el sentimiento más hermoso que he llegado a concebir en mi corazón, ese sentimiento tan hermoso, tan especial, tan maravilloso es "el amor", solo un sentimiento que una sola persona me ha hecho sentir..._

_Es un sentimiento tan profundo que cada vez que te veo siento esa alegría, esa felicidad, esa energía que me dice que eres lo que siempre soñé, que me hace vibrar de felicidad, me hace sentir lo hermosa que puede ser la vida solamente estando a tu lado..._

_sería difícil tratar de explicar con palabras lo inmenso y profundo que es mi amor por ti, sería difícil pensar que pueda existir una vida en la que yo no me encuentre junto a ti, alejado, de tus labios, de tu piel, de todo lo que en conjunto formas tu, lo que eres tú para mi, se puede describir solo con una palabras, pero estas palabras son solo palabras que al compararse con la realidad serían palabras vacías, porque las palabras sobran cuando se trata de describir a una persona tan maravillosa como tú, tu eres mi inspiración, mi gran verdadero y único amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres y serás lo más importante para mi hoy, mañana y siempre._

_Hoy al estar al lado tuyo, pude ver muy de cerca tus manos, tu piel, e imaginar la textura que deben tener, son manos, de las cuales emanas poder, firmeza, decisión, autoridad, cariño, y por qué no, pasión; por un momento pude imaginar lo que se debe sentir al ser acariciado por esas manos y sentir un abrazo._

_Disculpa si esta carta no te ha gustado o la hayas tomado mal como una broma, pero te digo que todo lo que he escrito es REAL y es todo lo que siento por ti, no sé si me aceptes por mi actitud hacia ti o porque soy un hombre al igual que tu, pero como te dije antes lo hice porque te AMO._

_Con mucho amor, Hidan_

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

Sasuke está algo nervioso porque quiere pedirle a Neji que sea su novio pero el está esperando el momento ideal para decirle

Por su parte Sasuke e Itachi quieren ir de vacaciones de verano con Neji, Pein y sus amigos e ir a la cabaña del papa de estos para pasar un fin de semana con ellos pero para esas vacaciones falta unos días.

**Al rato**

Tocan: toc toc toctoc

Sasori : adelante

Sasuke: hola como esta

Sasori aquí bien y tu

Sasuke: igual, es que quiero invitarte a la cabaña de mi papa para pasar unos días ahh y si queres puedes llevar a un amigo

Sasori: súper, muchas gracias

En el pensamiento de sasori : yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii voy a invitar a Deidara quien sabe que puede suceder ayaaa guuaoooooooo será emocionante ajajajajajaja

Sasuke: bueno chao

Sasori: chao y gracias por tu invitación

**Al ratito**

tachi iba a invitar a su amigo Hidan

Pero cuando Sasuke lo vio se le adelanto

Itachi: Sasuke porque estas invitando a mi amigo si yo lo iba a invitar

Sasuke: pero él también es mi amigo

Hidan: no pelen, los 2 son mis amigos

Itachi: sí pero él debería invitar a otra persona o me equivoco

En ese momento Sasuke se puso rojo

Sasuke: claro que lo voy a invitar pero lo iba ser de ultimo porque me da un poco de pena y además quiero que sea perfecto y si no me equivoco acaso tu también no tienes que decirle a otra persona…

Itachi se enrojeció

Itachi: ya le dije jajajaja y no te voy a dar detalles.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por la SÚPER ESPERA, pero ya volví y lista para continuar

Dejen sus reviews, ja ne


	11. Quiero irme de viaje

**Capitulo 11 - Quiero irme de viaje**

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi**

**Un poco del capítulo anterior y seguido el capitulo 11**

Ese mismo día en otra habitación

Pein: Pasa bebe

Itachi: gracias

Luego que Itachi pasara Pein cerró la puerta con el seguro

Itachi: seguro que Deidara no viene hoy

Pein: no, ya te dije que él no va a dormir hoy aquí

Itachi: está bien----Miro de arriba abajo a Pein---Luego coloco sus manos en los hombros de Pein

Empujo a Pein hacia la cama y se coloco arriba de él y empezó a besarlo, luego lamer su cuello, besar sus hombros y pecho para después acomodarse sentándose entre las piernas de Pein haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran luego le bajo el cierre del pantalón y el de los boxers a Pein para sacar la fuerte erección completamente dura, se agacho y paso su lengua de la base a la punta para después llevársela toda a la boca

Pein: ahhah Ita…chi…ahh

Mientras Itachi le daba un gran placer a Pein, este fue bajando más los pantalones y los bóxers hasta que los quito por completo entonces Pein lo giro quedando ahora este arriba de Itachi para después comenzó a besar su hermoso cuello, mientras que con sus manos, comenzaba a soltar la camisa y el pantalón, Itachi levanto un poco su cadera para que Pein pudiera sacar sin dificultad el pantalón y metió su mano adentro de los bóxers de Itachi y comenzó a acariciar y mover su miembro dándole placer, mientras Itachi tiraba grandes gemidos. Ya esta humedecida la mano de Pein.

Itachi: ohh……Pe…in…me ven..go

Itachi no pudo evitar venirse en la mano de Pein.

Itachi: ohh lo siento Pein

Pein: no te preocupes corazón-

Estos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente luego Pein dejo sus labios para comenzar un camino de besos, desde su boca bajando por el cuello donde dejaba unas marcas suyas hasta llegar a su pecho donde lentamente comenzó a lamer y besar los duros pezones de Itachi.

Itachi: comenzare con esto para que te acostumbres antes de lo otro.

Así Pein comenzó a introducir un dedo en la virgen entrada de Itachi haciendo movimientos circulares, introdujo otro dedo y luego un tercero sin dejar sus movimientos; luego los saco y agarro su propio miembro llevándolo a la entrada de Itachi.

Pein: no te preocupes corazón, no te dolerá mucho.

Itachi: eso lo sé bebe.

El pelinaranja comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente dentro de su amante para comenzar un lento vaivén dentro del caliente y apretado interior de Itachi, entonces entraba y salía cada vez más rápido mientras Itachi no dejada de emitir gemidos que eran para este como la más linda música escuchada,

Entonces los dos llegaron al clímax, donde Itachi se derramo en su propio abdomen y Pein dentro de este.

El pelinaranja se acostó al lado de del pelinegro todavía con la respiración agitada.

Itachi: waoo.. pein eso es..tuvo genial.

Pein: gracias corazón, cuando quieras lo repetimos.

Itachi: jjajjaa, claro…pero la próxima vez me toca ser el seme.

Pein: aaaahh bu bueno.

Itachi: haay no me digas que te da miedo que yo te dé a ti.

Pein: no, para nada corazón, si eso es lo que quieres ok.

Itachi: SÍ, eso es lo que yo quiero.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Toc, toc, toc

Tocan la puerta de Hidan

Hidan: ya voy, ya voy, espere.

Entonces Hidan abre la puerta.

Itachi: buenos días Hidan, he venido hoy a invitarte para ir la cabaña de mi papá, para pasar estas vacaciones allá. Qué opinas, vas??

Hidan: bueno, no sé.

Itachi: vamos así te despejas de todo, y disfrutas las vacaciones sin estresarte.

Hidan: pensándolo mejor sí, así me olvido de algo que hace poco hice algo y creo que no sé cómo enfrentarlo.

Itachi: hiciste??

Hidan: jejeje si una pequeñita declaración

Itachi: DECLARACIÓN?????? A quien???

Hidan: pu..pu..pues a un muchacho del salón de tu hermano.

Itachi: aja te pillé, bueno no importa, allá te ni te vas a acordar de él.

* * *

En ese día en otro cuarto se encontraba un muchacho dormido cuando de repente

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: Sai, Sai, Sai, despierta, Saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sai: aaaaaaaaaaaa, que pasa

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: mira tienes una carta.

Sai: por qué haces tanto escándalo por una simple carta???

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: pues aunque sea una simple carta tú siempre recibes noticias buenas, que pasa si te ganaste un 100 millones de dólares

Sai: joo tu si exageras.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: bueno rápido ábrela.

Sai: ya va con calma

Sai abre la carta y la comienza a leer y al cabo de unos minutos de leer la carta se le abren los ojos como platos y se puso más blanco de lo que es.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: que paso, porque te pusiste pálido.

Sai: yo… él… los… sentimientos…yo es…especial.. yo..su inspiración… él..él..sintió..pa..pasión…real..verdadero...amor

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: queee habla bien que no te entiendo—por el shock de su amigo, este agarro la carta y la leyó.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: OH MY GOD, Sai que piensas hacer, es lógico que él querrá una respuesta, y tienes que dársela.

Sai: no lo sé, nunca lo hubiera creído de ese engreído, tal vez esto es una mentira para vacilarme. No sé

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: bueno, pero la carta dice que no es broma.

Sai: si lo sé pero no se tengo miedo.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: miedo???

Sai: sí miedo, la verdad no sé qué decirle, no me había puesto a verlo de esa manera, supongo que es bien atractivo y tiene babeando a bastantes y eso, pero no sé.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: y tu como sabes eso.

Sai: pues porque siempre veo que lo persiguen y esas cosas.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: ayala con que espiándolo, lo tenias bien escondidito.

Sai: yo no lo espiaba solo lo observaba ya que me caía mal y quería ver cuando alguien lo humillarla bien feo.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: te caía??? Eso me suena como que ya ni por la mente tienes la palabra odio, ya va a ser lo contrario, jijiji.

Sai se puso más rojo que un tomate.

Sai: como sea tengo que pensarlo muy bien antes de decirle.

En eso tocan la puerta del cuarto

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: tal vez sea él.

Sai: no se.

Sai: pa…pasé

Se abre la puerta lentamente y sale…

¿?¿?: Hola, buenos días, como amanecen.

Sai: hola bien gracias, y que te trae por aquí Sasuke

Sasuke: es que viene a invitarlos para pasar estas vacaciones en la cabaña de mis padres.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: ayala, ya hice planes con mis padres, vamos a ir a Kyoto disculpa.

Sasuke: no te preocupes y tu Sai que dices.

Sai: SÍ, SÍ, YO VOY, CLARO QUE SÍ.

Sasuke: ohh gracias Sai, ya verás que te divertirás bastante, bueno chicos me voy nos vemos.---Salió del cuarto.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: joo y ese entusiasmo.

Sai: fácil así me distraigo y no tendría tiempo para pensar bien mi respuesta, como no lo voy a ver no estaré presionado.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: pero parece que le vas a decir que sí, así que para que pensarlo.

Sai: quien dijo, y si digo que no.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: pues te pierdes a tremendo hombre.

Sai: como que tremendo.

Compañero de cuarto de Sai: acaso estas celosito, jajaj.

Sai: nooooooo, y mejor cambiamos el tema.

* * *

Continuara.

Gracias a todos por leer y por la demora, espero dejen sus reviews

Nos vemos pronto


End file.
